


Il regalo perfetto

by michirukaiou7



Category: Hachimitsu to Clover | Honey and Clover
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Past
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2009.html">Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 22 dicembre: "Ridursi all'ultimo momento con i regali"</a></p><p>All’epoca, Hagu aveva solo tre anni e mezzo: nella vecchia casa della nonna, non aveva che le galline ed i conigli come compagni di gioco, durante la bella stagione [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il regalo perfetto

All’epoca, Hagu aveva solo tre anni e mezzo: nella vecchia casa della nonna, non aveva che le galline ed i conigli come compagni di gioco, durante la bella stagione; quando arrivava l’inverno, però, si sentiva annoiatissima, perché le bestiole avevano freddo e non intendevano mettere il muso fuori dalle loro gabbie per giocare con lei. Non poteva neppure giocare nei campi, perché la terra era gelata e spesso coperta di neve, e poi la nonna la imbacuccava così tanto che non era libera di muoversi nemmeno un po’; rimaneva quindi a guardare le pareti, annoiatissima, oppure a sfogliare i libri di favole che non sapeva leggere, ma adorava: era capace di rimanere per intere mezz’ore a guardare le illustrazioni colorate, di qualunque tipo fossero; non le importava che il soggetto fosse un drago sputa fuoco o una principessa con i biondi capelli al vento: erano i colori, le linee a rapirla, e sembrava non saziarsi mai di guardarle.

L’inverno aveva un aspetto positivo, però: arrivavano le vacanze di Capodanno e Shu, che di solito era sempre impegnato a studiare, aveva molto più tempo libero da trascorrere con lei; faceva qualche commissione e lavoretto in casa della nonna e, quando aveva finito, se nevicava troppo per uscire, apriva la sua cartella e iniziava a disegnare. Hagu gli si avvicinava pian piano, fissando rapita le matite colorate e la mano, tanto più grande della sua, che si muoveva sicura sul foglio; Shu era solo un ragazzino, all’epoca, ma le voleva già bene: proprio per questo fu tanto più mortificato, la sera della vigilia di Natale, di dover ammettere di aver dimenticato di comprare un regalo per la cuginetta.

All’epoca, Hagu credeva ancora a Babbo Natale, perciò non ritenne la cosa particolarmente grave, ma il cugino rimase imbronciato a meditare una soluzione; ad un tratto, seguendo lo sguardo incantato della bambina, ebbe l’idea: afferrò il suo album di disegno e l’astuccio delle matite e glieli porse.

– Domani te li compro nuovi, prometto – aggiunse.

Hagu rimase a guardare con gli occhi sgranati quegli enormi fogli bianchi, tutte quelle matite colorate, e sorrise felice come non mai, senza neppure sapere il perché. La mattina dopo, quando la nonna andò a svegliarla per farle scoprire quante belle cose le avesse portato Babbo Natale, la trovò che dormiva con l’album da disegno stretto contro il petto e l’astuccio nel pugno, felice come mai l’aveva vista.


End file.
